Blooming in Shadows
by LadyQuill
Summary: Bay is withering under the abusive hands of her brother and needs to escape and transferring to Dauntless seems like the best option. Can she overcome her fears and insecurities and bloom within the shadows of Dauntless, or will she wither into nothingness, and why is the youngest Dauntless leader taking such an interest in her? No War
1. Author's Note

Hi guys! This is my first Divergent fic. so be nice please!

This story is rated M for abuse, suicidal thoughts, and self-harm. **PLEASE DO NOT READ** if you are triggered by any of these things! I would hate to cause one of you lovely readers to have emotional trauma or to relapse. I love you all very dearly!

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights belong to Veronica Roth. I do, however, own Bay and her storyline.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hi guys! So here it is, first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think, but no derogatory comments please. Constructive criticism is very welcome though

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth. Bay is mine though!

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

Bay whimpered in pain as she felt Hunter's fist tighten in her hair, yanking her head back. She tried to stave off the tears that were gathering in her violet eyes, but a shaky sob escaped through cracking lips before she could recapture it. Hunter's breathy moan sounded next her ear and she felt his grip on her hips grow painfully harder. She squeezed her eyes closed and felt a tear slide down her cheek as Hunter shuddered behind her before sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

 _Please be done…_

Hunter pushed her away roughly. "You know you deserve this right? If you weren't such a whore I wouldn't have to remind you who owns you…" he sneered, watching her cringe and tug lightly on the ropes that were restraining her wrists to the wooden post.

"I… I'm not a whore…. H-He was just a-a-asking me if I needed help…. I-I had fallen…"

"I don't care what happened!" he screamed, reaching for the riding crop he had used earlier. "You shouldn't have talked to him! You shouldn't even be thinking about other men!"

The riding crop snapped across Bay's ribcage, adding another welt to her growing collection. Bay cried out it pain as Hunter fell into a blind rage, landing hit after hit on the cut and bruised skin across her back and sides.

 _Please stop…._

"Who do you belong to?!" he screamed, bringing his arm down again. "Tell me who you belong to!"

"You…." Bay choked out, her voice sticking in her throat, "I belong to you…"

Hunter dropped the riding crop and crouched, his hand going to her throat. "Don't you forget it!" he spat, tightening his hold and cutting her air supply. Bay nodded quickly, struggling to draw air into her lungs. Hunter's eyes narrowed, searching her face before he pushed her away as if she had burned him. "Fucking whore!" he breathed, turning on his heel and leaving her tied to the post in the cold barn.

Bay curled her knees into her naked chest and sobbed, her head falling against the curve of her scarred thighs as she prayed to every god she could think of.

 _Let me die…._

Eric scrubbed his hands down his face as a sigh rippled up from his chest.

 _Paperwork…. Paperwork…. Oh look…. More fucking paperwork…. How am I not surprised?_

His desk was swimming in papers and report folders, the latest of which involved a cow stampeding through the Pit.

 _How did that thing even get into Dauntless? I swear… Those Amity fools are probably too high to count their own fingers…._

Eric snorted at the thought before groaning when the new receptionist peeked her green head around the corner. Her high-pitched giggle preceded the rest of her body as she entered the office sans permission.

"What do you want, Hailey?" he growled.

"Well isn't it obvious, Eric?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes as a practiced pout fell across her features. She strutted towards him in a fashion that reminded him of a chicken he had seen on one of the Amity farms he had surveyed the week before.

"Not really." He snapped, grinding his teeth together when she invited herself into his lap, running a tapered nail down his chest.

"You're always so tense, Baby." She breathed, pushing her chest against his. Her perfume was overpowering. Eric tried not to choke as the stench overwhelmed his senses.

 _Good Lord…. Did she take a bath in it?_

"So?"

"I can help you with that." She whispered, tugging on his earlobe with her teeth. "I can put a smile on your face."

"You know what would put a smile on my face?" he asked as he trailed his hands down to her hips.

Hailey grinned at her victory before winding her arms around his neck. "What is it, Baby?" she asked, moving to straddle his hips.

"You getting the hell out of my office!" Eric snapped, pushing her off his lap and standing in one motion to tower menacingly over her.

Hailey scowled at him before turning and stomping out to her desk, slamming the door behind her. Eric slumped back into his chair and tried to refocus on the report in front of him, but a knock pulled his glare back to the door.

 _I swear if it's that skank again…_

"What?!" he yelled, clenching his fist.

"In a bad mood already, Eric? It's not even 10." Max stated, sauntering in, leaving the door open behind him.

Eric growled and stood, stalking to the door and slamming it shut. Anything to stay out of Hailey's line of sight.

"Well if you would quit hiring prostitutes in training…"

"What… Hailey? Aww, is a little girl making you uncomfortable?" Max jeered, laughing at the shade of purple that was swiftly becoming Eric's new skin tone.

"What do you want, Max? Cause if you only came in here to make fun of me, then you can get the hell out! I don't need this crap right now!" Eric hissed, considering the gun in his drawer.

Max choked on another laugh and held his hands up in surrender when Eric sent a piercing glare in his direction. "Ok, ok, calm down! Geez!"

"What. Do. You. Want?" Eric ground out.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that I can't make it to the aptitude testing tomorrow, so I need you to go." Max stated calmly.

"Fine!" Eric snapped. "Is that all?"

"No I think that covers it." Max lied, standing smoothly and walking to the door. He paused after opening it, feigning remembrance at the last possible moment. "Oh there was one more thing…"

"What?"

"You'll be helping Four train the transfer initiates again." He said before slamming the door shut, leaving Eric in stunned silence.

 _What the…._

"Max!"

 _No fucking way…_

"Max get back here!" Eric yelled desperately, throwing his door open to find that the older leader had disappeared.

 _You have got to be kidding me…_

Eric thought, re-entering his office and slamming the door behind him. He flopped back into his chair and scrubbed his hand down his face before swiping a hand across his desk, a frustrated yell escaping his lips.

 _Kill me now._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Greetings wonderful readers! Thank you so much for reading my story! Let me know what you think I'd also be willing to answer any questions you might have for me.

Unfortunately I still don't own Divergent or its characters. Bay and her storyline are, however, mine.

 _Thoughts_

Speech

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Bay shivered as the cool, fall breeze washed down her spine. The air would have been welcome, if not for the open wounds that lit on fire with the contact. Bay swallowed thickly, her throat raw. Hands smoothed gently across her shoulders and she stiffened under the contact, her eyes flying open to greet the darkness that the early morning hours provided.

 _No more…. Please…._

"Hunter… Please…. No more… No…" she moaned, flinching violently away from the hand.

"Hush now, he's asleep."

 _Gail…._

"What was the crime this time?" Gail asked as her hands skimmed over Bay's ribs, stopping when Bay hissed in pain.

Bay ground her teeth together to keep from crying out, but damn it hurt! "Is it broken?" She gasped, wincing as Gail's hands probed along the rib in question.

"Yes…" Gail quickly felt along her other ribs "and this one is cracked," she said pushing lightly on it, causing Bay to suck air in sharply through her teeth. Gail grimaced and reached for a cloth, dipping it in cold water before bringing it down on the angry welts as gently as she could.

A yelp escaped Bay's throat as the water stung and burned, trailing fire wherever it traveled on her skin.

"He really laid into you this time…." Gail muttered.

"I've had worse…"

Bay tried to ignore the way Gail's shoulders stiffened. She sent her a pleading look, which only earned her a scowl. Gail said no more on the topic, however, choosing to study her injuries, her tightly pursed lips the only indicator of her disapproval.

"Aptitude test is today," Bay rasped out, choking when Gail helped her move into a sitting position so she could wrap her ribs.

Gail hummed in response, focusing her attention on the task at hand. When she had finished she gripped Bay's hands tightly in her own, tracing the lines of her palms as if the answers to the universe were located along the curves there. Bay chewed her bruised lip, trying to find a way to break the silence when Gail suddenly spoke.

"Promise me that you'll leave Amity."

Bay let out a small, incredulous laugh. Gail's grip on her hands tightened, and she gasped when Gail lifted her head to stare intently into her eyes. Tears streaked down her sister-in-law's cheeks and desperation shone in her ice blue eyes.

"Please, Bay…. I don't care what you get on your test…. Just promise me you'll escape Hunter… You don't deserve this…. This existence! If you can even call it that…."

Bay's chest constricted almost painfully at the emotion she saw in Gail's eyes. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Gail snapped.

"What if Hunter…"

"What if Hunter tries to beat me like he does you?" Gail cut her off, scoffing at the wary look Bay tossed her way. "If he ever lays so much as a fingernail on me, my father will show him just how Dauntless he was before he transferred, and Hunter knows it!"

"Gail…"

"No! Please, Bay! I've never asked anything of you! Please! I can't watch him kill you!"

Bay's heart stuttered as all the color drained from her face. "He… he wouldn't….. He couldn't…. He's my brother!"

Gail stopped her meager defense of Hunter with a single look. "You and I both know he's fully capable _and_ that he hates you enough to do it. Don't push your luck. Please… transfer… I don't care where you go… just don't come back here."

Bay ducked her head, tears pricking her eyelids.

 _What did I ever do to deserve his hate?_

"I'll think about it." She whispered past the lump in her throat.

Gail sighed before resting her hands on Bay's cheeks, forcing Bay to look at her. The pain and confusion she found in Bay's eyes was almost too much for her to handle, and with a choked sob, she pulled Bay into her arms. "I love you, Sister." She whispered as Bay clung to her.

 _Please listen to me…_

"Come on." She huffed, abruptly ending the embrace. "We need to get you ready." She helped Bay stand shakily and supported her shaky walk back to the house, all the while praying that Bay would be leaving Amity for good the next morning.

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to upload. I had a lot of health issues I was dealing with this summer, and then college swamped me with a butt-ton of work when I got back. I'll try to stay consistent with my uploads, but I can't promise anything. As always I would love to answer any questions you have. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
